


cool dad: Hey kiddos

by violethood



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bad Jokes, Bromance, M/M, SO MUCH BROMANCE, Texting, excessive use of memes, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violethood/pseuds/violethood
Summary: cool dad: My birthday is next friday so i wanted to invite all my children to go bowling with mecool dad: I made this group chat bc i noticed that this is how kids nowadays invite their friends to go outbear: well noticed chancool dad: thanks woojin <3





	1. bowling

**Author's Note:**

> bear: woojin  
> cool dad: chan  
> dancing king: minho  
> dark lord: changbin  
> jinnie: hyunjin  
> squirrel: jisung  
> aussie boy: felix  
> once2000: seungmin  
> desert fox: jeongin

**[cool dad created Chan’s Birthday]**

**[cool dad added aussie boy, dark lord, once2000, bear, desert fox, squirrel, dancing king, jinnie]**

**cool dad:** Hey kiddos

 **aussie boy:** g’day mate!

 **aussie boy:** wait

 **aussie boy:** is changbin hyung here?

 **desert fox:** who is cool dad????

 **dark lord:** yes i’m here

 **dark lord:** who are you?

 **cool dad:** Jeongin how can’t u not recognizer your real father?

 **desert fox:** chan hyung? i’m pretty sure you’re not my real father

 **cool dad:** The disrespect…

 **aussie boy:** hi hyung! i’m felix

 **squirrel:** binnie hyung, felix is my friend and he has a massive crush on you

 **squirrel:** and hello guys

 **aussie boy:** wtf jisung

 **cool dad:** Hello jisung and everybody knows felix

 **desert fox:** that’s true

 **jinnie:** true

 **dancing king:** tru, we all know

 **cool dad:** Hello hyunjin :)

 **jinnie:** hello father

 **dark lord:** jisung’s friend who has a massive crush on me? that guy with freckles? i know who you are

 **aussie boy:** what

 **aussie boy:** i was being subtle

 **squirrel:** do u know what subtle means??

 **desert fox:** is changbin that emo hyung that listens to twice?

 **dark lord:** like ooh ahh is pure rock n roll

 **once2000:** DO YOU LIKE TWICE?

 **once2000:** WHO IS YOUR BIAS? MINE IS MOMO!!

 **bear:** what’s this group?

 **cool dad:** Ok everybody is online so i will explain

 **cool dad:** My birthday is next friday so i wanted to invite all my children to go bowling with me

 **cool dad:** I made this group chat bc i noticed that this is how kids nowadays invite their friends to go out

 **bear:** well noticed chan

 **cool dad:** thanks woojin <3

 **jinnie:** parents dating in the gc

 **jinnie:** disgusting

 **desert fox:** i agree hyung

 **desert fox:** and i will go bowling with you chan hyung

 **cool dad:** dad*

 **aussie boy:** BOWLIIIIIING YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAHHH

**aussie boy:**

**cool dad:** I will take that as a yes

 **aussie boy:** HELL YeAH I Luv BOwLinG

 **dark lord:** i will go 2

 **aussie boy:** slkjdshfsdfh

 **aussie boy:** we have a date

 **dark lord:** wat

 **cool dad:** So is everybody going?

 **jinnie:** yes

 **once2000:** ofc hyung ^.^

 **bear:** yess

 **desert fox:** yup

 **dancing king:** since I don’t have nothing better to do…

**cool dad:**

**squirrel:** SIGN ME THE FUCK UP

 **cool dad:** Jisung!!!!!

 **bear:** jisung!

 **squirrel:** ops, sorry haha *sweats nervously*

 **once2000:** somebody is grounded

 **dancing king:** lmao

 **squirrel:**  O_O

 **cool dad:** Don’t curse anymore son

 **squirrel** **:** ok :(

 

**[private chat: aussie boy and squirrel]**

**aussie boy:** mate i need your help

 **squirrel:** do your homework yourself

 **aussie boy:** wat

 **aussie boy:** i would never ask your help with homework

 **squirrel:** THAT ******* HURT

 **aussie boy:** what?? *******??

 **squirrel:** can’t curse, chan hyung has eyes everywhere

 **aussie boy:** …

 **aussie boy:** ANYWAY

 **aussie boy:** i need your help with changbin hyung

 **squirrel:** i’m not a cupid

 **aussie boy:** but he is your friend

 **squirrel:** right, i forgot

 **squirrel:** i can help you, but binnie never talks about dating or having a crush, so i don’t really know if its going to work

 **squirrel:** i don’t want to see you heartbroken

 **squirrel:** felix?

 **aussie boy:** WOW YOU ARE SUCH A GRET FRIEND

**aussie boy:**

**squirrel** **:** BRO I LUV U

 **squirrel** **:** don’t let chan see this meme

 

**[3RACHA group chat]**

**squirrel:** BINNIEEEEEEEEEEEE HYUUUUUNG

 **dark lord:** what?

 **squirrel:** tell me your ideal type

 **dark lord:** …

 **dark lord:** i’m blocking you

 **squirrel:** HYUNG!!!!!!

 **squirrel:** i’m serious

 **squirrel:** please :((

 **dark lord:** ok, but how do you know that i like guys?

 **squirrel:** what??

 **dark lord:** wait

 **dark lord:** i read male ideal type

 **cool dad:** Congratulations, you played yourself

 **dark lord:** bye chan

 **cool dad:** mean

 **squirrel:** so whats your MALE ideial type

 **dark lord:** is this about felix?

 **squirrel:** answer me first

 **dark lord:** you forget the question mark therefore that was not a question

 **squirrel:** *sighs*

 **squirrel:** i bet you like them australian ;)

 **cool dad:** Not sure about that, I don’t think I’m his type

**[dark lord removed squirrel from this group chat]**

**dark lord:** we are 2racha now

**[cool dad added squirrel]**

**squirrel:** not cool bro

 **dark lord:** i don’t wanna talk about my ideal type

 **squirrel:** ok

 **squirrel:** but do you like australian accent?

 **squirrel:** we are not talking about felix here

 **squirrel:** and i put a question mark, it’s a question

 **dark lord:** i’m going to sleep


	2. freaked out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is like 99,9% changlix  
> bear: woojin  
> cool dad: chan  
> dancing king: minho  
> dark lord: changbin  
> jinnie: hyunjin  
> squirrel: jisung  
> aussie boy: felix  
> once2000: seungmin  
> desert fox: jeongin

**[Chan’s Birthday group chat]**

**dancing king:**

****

**dancing king:** hey guys we are here

 **dancing king:** chan you’re late, it’s your birthday

 **cool dad:** Sorry

 **cool dad:** I’ll be there in fifteen minutes

 **cool dad:** I was fixing my hair

 **dancing king:** (¬_¬)

 

 

 **cool dad:** Thanks for coming guys <33

 **aussie boy:** i had a lot of fun

 **squirrel:** ofc, you stayed by changbin’s side the whole night

 **aussie boy:** we were in a date

 **aussie boy:** our first date

 **dark lord:** i don’t even know what to say

 **desert fox:** i’m happy for you hyungs

 **desert fox:** it’s nice to have an official couple here

 **aussie boy:** thanks jeongin

 **dark lord:** we are not a couple

**aussie boy:**

**squirrel:** hyung! you made him cry

 **squirrel:** i’m at his house right now

 **dancing king:** changbin you monster

 **dark lord:** what????

 **jinnie:** poor felix :(

 **dark lord:** is he really crying?

 **cool dad:** Changbin, you need to apologize now!!

 **bear:** chan is right, apologize now

 **cool dad:** thanks woojin for the moral support

 **bear:** ;)

 **dark lord:** jisung!!

 **dark lord:** felix are you crying?

 **once2000:** hyung, felix is T.T bc of you :’’(

**[private chat: dark lord and aussie boy]**

**dark lord:** felix i’m so sorry

 **dark lord:** i didn’t mean to make you cry

 **dark lord:** please don’t cry

 **dark lord:** felix?

 **dark lord:** shit

 **dark lord:** don’t be mad at me

 **dark lord:** i’ll make it up to you

 **dark lord:** felix????

 

**[private chat: dark lord and squirrel]**

**dark lord:** jisung! i’m trying to apologize, but felix is not answering me

 **squirrel:** ops

 **squirrel:** wait a sec

 

**[private chat: dark lord and aussie boy]**

**aussie boy:** hyung i’m so sorry

 **aussie boy:** i wasn’t crying, jisung stole my phone

 **aussie boy:** i was going to tell you that i wasn’t crying

 **dark lord:** the little piece of shit

 **aussie boy:** are you talking about me?

 **dark lord:** NO!!!

 **dark lord:** jisung

 **aussie boy:** then it’s fine

 **aussie boy:** what did you mean by “i’ll make it up to you”

 **aussie boy:** were you going to ask me out?

 **dark lord:** i think i’m going to sleep

 **aussie boy:** but it’s 3 pm

**[private chat: dark lord and squirrel]**

**dark lord:** are you still at his house?

 **squirrel:** nopes, just got home

 **squirrel:** why did you end to sleep at 3 pm and woke up at 8 pm?

 **dark lord:** i wasn’t sleeping

 **squirrel:** wait

 **squirrel:** did

 **squirrel:** you

 **squirrel:** lied?

 **dark lord:** yes, i did

**squirrel:**

****

**squirrel:** why did you lie? i’m confused

 **dark lord:** i think i freaked out

 **squirrel:** i’m still ******* confused

 **dark lord:** i’m not saying that i’m into felix, bc i don’t really know him

 **dark lord:** but

 **squirrel:** omg

 **dark lord:** i think he’s cute?

 **dark lord:** and cute boys make me kind of nervous

 **dark lord:** don’t tell him that

 **squirrel:** how the fuck did i end up in the middle of this

 **squirrel:** i mean “how the ****”

 **squirrel:** sorry chan

 **dark lord:**??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea where I'm going with this fanfic, but we will find out  
> I don't want to make this a changlix only fanfic. So please tell me which friendships you guys would like to see and I will try my best to put in the next chapter.  
> I also made a twitter and cc so we can talk about my fanfics, I will make polls and etc  
> twitter: https://twitter.com/chansglix  
> cc: https://curiouscat.me/karouwrites  
> (how do people put links here? I'm so lost)  
> And I wil never know how to use in/on/at.  
> English is not my first language, please correct me if I made a mistake  
> Thanks for the kudos and comments <3


	3. group project

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hyunjin is done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the unit spoilers!!!!

**[00 line group chat]**

**squirrel:** hello group ;)

 **jinnie:** I can’t believe I agree to do a group project with you guys

 **jinnie:** I should had joined Chanhee and Jiwon’s group

 **squirrel:** hyunjin :((

 **squirrel:** we are going to do the best project

 **jinnie:** I highly disagree

 **aussie boy:** group meeting!!

 **aussie boy:** let's kick hyunjin out of the group

 **once2000:** I VOTE YES

 **jinnie:** hey! you can’t kick me out now

 **jinnie:** all the other groups are completed

 **aussie boy:** ok, you are lucky we are nice people

 **once2000:** you don’t deserve us

 **squirrel:** seungmin is right

 **jinnie:** ok guys, I’m sorry

 **jinnie:** I have nowhere else to go

 **once2000:** dramatic

 **aussie boy:** let’s take a good grade!!

 **once2000:** easy for u to say

 **once2000:** teacher always says you speak english like a native

**aussie boy:**

****

**jinnie:** who’s gonna tell him…

 **jinnie:** anyway, we’re going to jisung’s house tomorrow at 4pm

 **squirrel:** wait what

 **squirrel:** why my house?

 **jinnie:** bc you’re the group leader

 **squirrel:** really?

 **squirrel:** wooow that’s cool

 **squirrel:** my house at 4 pm tomorrow!! don’t be late

  **aussie boy:**

**[Chan’s Birthday group chat]**

**once2000:** hey guys

**cool dad:** Hey!

 **cool dad:** What are you guys up to?

 **once2000:** playing games at jisung’s

 **cool dad:** That’s sounds cool, have fun kiddos

 **once2000:** thanks dad

 **desert fox:** i saw you guys playing on snapchat

 **desert fox:** you guys didn’t invite me

 **squirrel:** sorry jeongin, you can come now if you want to

 **desert fox:** coming

 **jinnie:** we should be doing a group project

 **jinnie:** we did less than half and then felix said he was tired of using english

 **aussie boy:** english is hard mate

 **aussie boy:** it’s was time to relax and play some games

 **cool dad:** relaxing is very important

 **jinnie:** we have been relaxing for 3 hours

 **cool dad:** that’s way too much relaxing

 **bear:** you guys need to finish the group project

 **squirrel:** but we are tireeeeed

 **squirrel:** playing games is so much fun

 **dancing king:** group project is more important

 **squirrel:** :(

 **squirrel:** you’re right hyung

 **squirrel:** relaxing time is over

 **jinnie:** wtf

 **jinnie:** how did you do that???

 **dancing king:** ;)

 

 

 **dancing king:** I’m so glad euijin made it to top 9

 **dancing king:** he’s so hot and talent

 **dancing king:** oh shit

 **dancing king:** wrong group chat

 **cool dad:** no cursing

 **dancing king:** sorry chan hyung!!!

 **aussie boy:** i like euijin too hyung, but a I wished timoteo was in unit b 2  :((

 **dancing king:** i agree

 **aussie boy:** but i’m happy for jun, he’s also hot and talent

 **dancing king:** I AGREE

 **jinnie:** that’s gay

 **squirrel:** but felix, jun is so tall and bright

 **squirrel:** thought you liked smol and bitter guys

 **cool dad:** that was an amazing way to describe changbin

 **squirrel:** thanks <3

 **dark lord:** please stop talking about me

 **aussie boy:** jun is cool, but my ideal type is changbin ofc

 **aussie boy:** hyung, don’t be jealous

 **dark lord:** i’m not jealous  

 **jinnie:** this chat just keep getting gayer

 

 

 **aussie boy:** GUYS :((((

 **aussie boy:** :(

 **aussie boy:** :’(

 **bear:** what happened felix?

 **bear:** I feel like you are sad

 **aussie boy:** my korean teacher said that i need to take a good grade in the next test

 **aussie boy:** if my grades don’t go up i’ll fail this class

 **bear:** that’s really bad, I wish I could help you but I have to study for math and chemistry :(

 **squirrel:** FELIX

 **squirrel:** i know who can help you!

 **aussie boy:** who??

 **squirrel:** binnie hyung!

 **squirrel:** he speaks korean fluent

 **jinnie:** are you serious?

 **dark lord:** what’s going on?

 **bear:** you’re going to help felix with korean, because you’re fluent in korean

 **aussie boy:** THANKS HYUNG

 **dark lord:** this makes zero sense

 **desert fox:** hyung is so nice for helping felix hyung with his korean!!

 

**[private chat: dark lord and squirrel]**

**dark lord:** jisung…

 **squirrel:** you don’t have to thank me

 **squirrel:** just go get him tiger ;)

 **dark lord:** block

**[private chat: dark lord and aussie boy]**

**dark lord:** so i guess i’m going to help you with your korean

 **aussie boy:** thank you so much hyung

 **dark lord:** no problem, it’s not like i have a lot of homework to do anyway

 **aussie boy:** ;)

 **dark lord:** tomorrow i’ll look for you at school so we can compare our schedules

 **aussie boy:** ok <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minsung is super slow burn ;)  
> Chanhee and Jiwon are both 00 liners and have stage names. If you can guess who they are I'll give you a virtual cookie  
> twitter https://twitter.com/chansglix  
> cc https://curiouscat.me/karouwrites  
> I'm always open for suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this mess  
> if you guys like vines (and stray kids): @skidsvines ;)


End file.
